Zanta Claws
'' You may be looking for the character. For the character, see Zanta Claws (character). Zanta Claws (stylised as Eddsworld Christmas: Zanta Claws) is an animation uploaded on December 21, 2007. It was the first eddisode to feature Zanta Claws, a recurring Christmas villain character. Plot Edd comes home from a grocery store and notices Tom armed with a bazooka sitting on the roof with bear traps lying around. Tom is looking around for Santa Claus, who, according to Edd, died centuries ago. As Tom zooms in on Santa, he looks dire and urges Edd to quickly get inside the house. Edd goes in and stands around with Matt and Tord while Tom fights Santa Claus and loses, much to the puzzlement of the gang. It turns out he was actually shooting at Zanta Claws instead of Santa. Tom sees Zanta land on the roof of a house and Edd suggests they take a closer look. They quietly sneak up to a window and see Zanta placing presents under the tree. When a girl and her brother notice "Santa", Zanta approaches them and assures that they are on the nice list, except for the brother, whose head he proceeds to devour. After Zanta finishes his meal, he gives the girl a Tomee Bear. Tord concludes that Zanta eats the naughty children. Edd says they should be safe, but everyone gives him a terrified look. Zanta Claws lands behind the gang and confronts them. Edd says that they've been "relatively good this year", but Zanta proves otherwise by revealing that Matt stepped on a bug, Tord used real guns in a paintball match (which he takes delight in), Tom ate a pie he wasn't supposed to (while showing him said pie), and Edd didn't thank his milkman for a Christmas card, causing the milkman to drive off a cliff, thus avenging his death. Zanta prepares to eat the gang's heads, but some Coca-Cola trucks drive by to save them. After they comment on this close call, Zanta states that they won't be getting away very easily, while getting hit by tree branches. As Zanta approaches the gang, Santa intervenes, much to Tom's surprise. Santa punches Zanta off the trucks, and gives the gang presents. He says that the gang has earned them, even though, according to Edd, they haven't done anything to get them. Edd gets some comics, Matt a purple hoodie (which he wears in future episodes), Tord some Zom-B Gone, and Tom a bottle of Diet Smirnoff, prompting an enraged Tom to pull out his bazooka and shoot at Santa (though he most likely missed since Santa appears in later Eddisodes). In-Jokes *The line "I just stated the obvious. Oh, look! A chair!" is a reference to Tom's Tales of Awesome. *When everyone is watching through the window, Tom looks from the top of the window upside-down and then falls down to the ground. This also happens in the Eddsworld Christmas Special when Tom falls down from the top of a door when Edd and Tord were looking through the door to see Santa Claus. *The bear traps on the roof are later referenced in Zanta Claws II and Space Face. *The names seen on Zanta's nice list are Chiara, Steve, Bart, George, Coco and Allyssa. *The "Zom-B Gone" that Tord receives is a possible reference to Zombeh Attack 2, where he turns into a Zombeh. *The little girl is wearing a button that says "I <3 M@", an abbreviation of "I love Matt". There is a brief nod to this on a shirt worn by Matt which can be seen in the intro song created in 2011. References to other media *The dog slippers are a reference to Lindsay/Deyo Newland's character 'Deyogee', who first appeared on his sheezyart account back in 2007. Deyogee is also seen in the vending machine in Spares. Gallery zanta claws (1).png|Edd coming back from the grocery store. zanta claws (2).png|Tom preparing to kill Santa Claus. zanta claws (3).png|''"Uh, Tom, what are you doing?"'' zanta claws (4).png|''"Celebrating Christmas."'' zanta claws (5).png|''"I thought the real Santa died centuries ago?"'' zanta claws (6).png|Tom spots "Santa Claus". zanta claws (7).png|''"Get inside! NOW!"'' Zanta claws (8).png Zanta claws (9).png|''"You don't want to know."'' Zanta claws (10).png|Zanta Claws riding his open "slay". Zanta claws (12).png|''"Hey he stopped at that house over there."'' Zanta claws (13).png|''"Oh, look! A chair!"'' Zanta claws (14).png|A random chair. Zanta claws (17).png|The gang peep through the window. Zanta claws (18).png|''"Santa?"'' Zanta claws (19).png|''"Don't worry, children! You're both on the nice list this year!"'' Zanta claws (20).png|''"Except you!"'' Zanta claws (21).png|After the meal. Zanta claws (23).png|''"Don't you realise I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE!"'' Zanta claws (24).png|''"Zzzzz..."'' Zanta Clawz (1).png|''"You can't hurt us! We've been relatively good this year!"'' Zanta Clawz (2).png|''"Well, according to my list..."'' Zanta claws (25).png|''"You are a murderer!"'' Zanta claws (26).png Zanta Clawz (3).png|''"You participated in a game of paintball... USING REAL GUNS!"'' Zanta claws (27).png|''"You ate this pie!"'' Zanta claws (28).png|''"No, I didn't!"'' Zanta claws (29).png|''"Yes, you did."'' Zanta claws (30).png|''"I did not!"'' Zanta claws (31).png|''"No, I did not eat that pie!"'' Zanta claws (32).png|''"And you didn't thank your milkman FOR HIS CHRISTMAS CARD!"'' Zanta claws (33).png|''"WHY, EDD?! I JUST WANTED A LITTLE APPRECIATION! WHY?!"'' Zanta Clawz (4).png|The milkman driving slowly off a cliff, causing his death. Zanta Clawz (5).png|A shocked Edd. Zanta Clawz (6).png|''"Ho-Ho-'HUAARRGGH!!!'"'' Zanta Clawz (7).png|The Coca-Cola trucks save the day. Zanta Clawz (8).png|However, they forget Matt. Zanta Clawz (9).png|The Cola Trucks. Zanta Clawz (10).png|''"Once again, Coke saves the day!"'' Zanta Clawz (11).png|''"Well... I love you too, Edd."'' Zanta Clawz (13).png|''"Did you really think it would be that easy?"'' Zanta Clawz (14).png|All of a sudden, the real Santa appears. Zanta Clawz (15).png|''"Holy happy holidays in a..." (gets whacked by a tree branch)'' Zanta Clawz (19).png|''"Ho ho ho! This holiday ain't big enough for the two of us!"'' Zanta Clawz (16).png|The real Santa Claus punches Zanta. Zanta Clawz (20).png|''"You've earned these, kids!"'' Zanta Clawz (21).png|''"But we didn't do anything!"'' Zanta Clawz (22).png|Edd receives a comic book. Zanta Clawz (23).png|Matt receives a purple hoodie. Zanta Clawz (24).png|Tord receives a can of Zom-B-Gone. Zanta Clawz (25).png|"YAY! Smirnoff!" Zanta Clawz (26).png|''"Wait? DIET SMIRNOFF?!"'' Zanta Clawz (18).png|''"I'LL GIVE YOU A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" (bang!)'' External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos